A concrete pump vehicle is common construction machinery and is used to deliver concrete slurry to a predetermined location through a delivery pipeline, so as to perform a concrete pouring operation in a location away from a mixing station. As the real estate and infrastructure construction develops rapidly, demands on the concrete pump vehicles increase constantly.
PCT Publication No. WO 2006/097827A2, discloses a concrete pump vehicle, where a boom apparatus of the concrete pump vehicle includes a first boom, a second boom, a third boom, a fourth boom, a fifth boom, a sixth boom, and a seventh boom. The first boom is hinge-connected to a turntable of the concrete pump vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1. When in the folded state, the seven booms are all located on a side, close to the rear of the concrete pump vehicle, of the turntable, and the second boom and the third boom are both located below the first boom. However, the concrete pump vehicle disclosed in the PCT Publication has the following defects.
Firstly, the first boom and the second boom cannot be unfolded simultaneously. The first boom needs to be unfolded first, and then the second boom is unfolded. Otherwise, the second boom hits a boarding platform of the concrete pump vehicle. Therefore, it takes the boom apparatus more time to unfold completely, thereby affecting working efficiency of the concrete pump vehicle.
Secondly, the seven booms are all disposed backwards, and located on the side, close to the rear of the vehicle, of the turntable, so that the space from one side, close to the cab, of the turntable to the position above the cab is not utilized, and a maximum length of the unfolded boom apparatus is also limited.
Thirdly, the seven booms are all disposed backwards, and located on the side, close to the rear of the vehicle, of the turntable, so that the position of the center of gravity of the vehicle is close to the rear, the position of the center of gravity is not reasonable, and axle loading capacity of the front axle of the concrete pump vehicle is not fully taken advantage thereof.
Additionally, the last two booms, namely the sixth boom and the seventh boom, cannot be very long; otherwise, when the first boom is unfolded, the last two booms hit the boarding platform of the concrete pump vehicle.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.